Talk:Milky Way
Milky Way visible from Moria... So, wouldn't the Milky Way have to be a few good hundreds of thousands of light years from Moria to be visible like that? Ignoring that the the manual tells us Moria is ~60,000 light years from Earth of course.--Shadow Archon (talk) 03:31, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, more or less, but I can entertain the idea that a planet on the edge of the galaxy might have a good look at the rest of it. That, and it's more or less artistic liberty.--Hawki (talk) 03:35, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Well, if you ever think of a good reason to explain how both can be correct without contradicting each other, let me know. It would make this quote from "In the Dark" actually make sense: :"He told them he was aiming for a career in strategic planning and countermeasures, so they gave him access to the exploration and mapping databases, everything the deep-space surveillance probes had discovered for hundreds of thousands of light-years in every direction, a growing sphere of knowledge." :Because, it would explain why the Terrans have mapped and charted an area of space larger than the Milky Way. :Man, I was really excited for a few good minutes. Even crunched some numbers on it too, before I realized it contradicted a majority of the sources that contain the 60,000 light year statement. :I guess you can say that 60,000 light years is an approximation... but I really doubt you can use that as an excuse for a star system being roughly three times the approximated distance. :Heck, taking this at face value, it's more believable for Kerrigan to get to Zerus in HotS quickly than for her to travel to Moria in Brood War.--Shadow Archon (talk) 03:49, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::The hundreds of thousands of light years statement doesn't even make sense from a real-world perspective, since the galaxy is 130,000 light years across, and Andromeda is a million light years. So taking that statement to the logical extreme, the terrans have not only charted the whole galaxy, but have mapped the empty space outside the galaxy as well. Heck, I'd have an easier time believing Blackman's claim of going from one side of the galaxy to the next as a literal one.--Hawki (talk) 06:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Beyond the Milky Way, there are several satellite galaxies (Small Magellanic Cloud is ~200,000 light years away, Draco Dwarf is ~260,000 light years away, Ursa Minor Dwarf is ~225,000 light years, ect.) ::Those easily fit within the hundreds of thousands of light years away from the Koprulu Sector criteria. I assumed this meant the Dominion charted not only the Milky Way but its satellite galaxies as well, rather than the Dominion charting the Milky Way and a bunch of empty space. ::There's also recent research that states the Milky Way may be 150,000 or even 180,000 light years across, so that's going to add a good bit of size on the Milky Way too. --Shadow Archon (talk) 07:46, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Unfortunately sci-fi writers have no sense of scale. (There's a trope for that!) Zeratul claims he served Raszagal for "millennia" even though he's less than 800 years old, and she was just over 1,000 herself. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:10, May 30, 2015 (UTC)